magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanus
One of the greatest companions a magi can have when adventuring for eggs is a sanus. The ancient runes covering its wings give it a truly unique power – the ability to sense magic by hearing it. Following this creature often results in finding a rare egg, a lost amulet or some such. Sanusi are the only creatures known to posses this useful skill, making their eggs highly sought for and coveted. Able to forage for themselves and fly long distances, there are not many drawbacks to these bats, except their nocturnal nature. Questing with a sanus can only be completed in darkness, and there are many lands where travel is not possible unless it is under the light of day. They are highly intelligent, and make their homes in the caverns beneath The Keep, with other nocturnal creatures. Most nights these bats can be seen flying in packs, their black outlines visible for a few moments against a bright moon. Egg A soft, delicate wing has emerged from this egg. Hatchling Hanging from your finger is a tiny bat, its bright eyes gleaming up at you. Smiling, you gentle trace a finger along the beautiful runes that cover it, marveling at how silky its fur is. A long, pink tongue makes an appearance as the little one yawns, and you realize the sun is just coming up. You make the new hatchling comfortable on a perch, and leave it to sleep away the day. As night finally comes and the moon rises, so does the little sanus, stretching its wings for the first time and making wobbly attempts at flight. Soon it will join the others, and learn how to forage and play with the others of its age. Adult Once easily able to fit in the palm of your hand, this sanus has grown up into a self-reliant adult. Large ears swivel towards you at the sound of your approach, and silently this bat wings towards you, coming to give greetings. Carefully balancing on your shoulder, it cranes its neck to see what you have brought it, and you produce a large slice of peach, offering it to your companion. The bat settles down to munch on the treat, leaning against you as it nibbles. When it has finished eating the piece, the sanus takes flight again, light markings barely discernible in the darkening light. You watch as it joins a pack, and they take off into the night to forage. Several of the adult sanusi stay behind, keeping a careful eye on the young ones too early to join the forays. The hatchlings play in the branches of trees, and watch you as you pass by, bright eyes visible in the dusk. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 67 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (October 15 - December 15, 2009) *Released: October 15, 2009 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on a Pteropus, a real animal sometimes called a flying fox. *Trivia: Due to issues with PayPal donations, the Sanus was available for two months. It was finally retired on December 15th, 2009 Category:2009 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Bats